A New Adventure
by WingsOfTheHeart19
Summary: Lara has returned from the island, and nothing seems to make her forget it. But when a familiar face offers her the hunt of a lifetime, could she really turn it down? Now time to search for the world's greatest lost treasure!
1. Chapter 1

It has been three months since we left the island and the nightmares still haunt me. Constant reminders of those we had lost plagued my mind, Roth, Alex... I pushed those thoughts away as best I could and rolled onto my back to look up at the cracking ceiling. Probably should get that fixed. I eventually found the energy to get up and was greeted with a knock on the door.

"Really, I'm not in the mood Sam. I don't want go..." I opened the door to a familiar face who then pulled me into a bear hug.

"Can't breathe, Uncle Sully." He wasn't really my uncle, but he was the closest thing I had to one. He was in his typical blue Hawaiian shirt with khaki pants, his hair still gray and slightly receding. "Hah, sorry kid. How've you been?" He asked as he guided me towards a chair in the kitchen. "Um, I've been better." I said not really meeting his gaze. This isn't the topic I really wanted to talk about.

"I'm sorry, I heard about what happened, you did all you could, but at least you're alive now." Sully said grabbing my hand. I turned away to avoid his eyes, my eyes began to water so I got up to walk around. No words came out when I tried to speak, so I stood mute.

"Okay I know what will make you feel better." He then pulled out a scraggly piece of paper and placed it on the table. Curiosity got the better of me and I felt myself being drawn to the folded paper. I unfolded it and read its contents.

"You can't be serious, where did you get this?"

A sly grin crept up onto his face. "I have my connections."

"What type of connection do you have that is able to find the lost treasure of the Flor de la Mar?!" He continued to grin while my mouth stood agape, still staring at the paper in my hands.

"Feel better?" Sully said. "Much better!" That wasn't actually true but this would keep my mind from wandering back to the nightmares.

"Okay, wait, I thought that they already knew where the ship was, just didn't know how to get to the treasure."

"Ah well that's where they're wrong, that piece of paper in your hand proves it." He took it from my hands and read the rough translation aloud.

"19 November 1511- The winds continue to beat against the mast, I don't know how long we will last. The crew is starting to get anxious. Afonso de Albuquerque, our captain, refuses to go to shore. This isn't sitting well with the others; there could be a mutiny planned. Deus cuida de nós*.

20 November 1511- The ship can't take much more and many of the crew has abandon ship, including our captain. The rest of us are working on getting her to shore. Hopefully she'll make it."

"Are you sure this is all real? Not just a fake?"

"Well, my 'connection' stole it from her employer. Have you by any chance heard of Abílio da Nova?"

"I've heard of him, isn't he supposed to be one of the richest men in Portugal and the descendent of João da Nova?" I asked wondering why Sully had brought him up. "That's the employer I mentioned earlier. He bought it from some dealer and Nate found out about it. So I 'encouraged' one of his workers to get it for us."

"Honestly I didn't want to know about the last...wait did you say Nate?" I remembered him from the one or two times I had met him. I didn't know him very well, but I remembered that he was only a few years older than me.

"Okay, so where do we start?"


	2. Chapter 2

After a long conversation with Sully, excitedment coursed through my veins. This was the perfect distraction, I now had something to keep myself occupied and away from the terrible nightmares.

The cab screeched to a halt in front of a small bar downtown. This is where I was to meet Nate. I stepped out into the cool evening air. The bar door creaked open and a small bell rang when I stepped inside. A musty smell greeted my nose, along with the strong stench of booze. The bar itself was practically empty except for a few patrons moseying around. I didn't recognized anyone, where is Nate?

I had a faint idea to what Nate looked like, but I wouldn't be able to point him out if I saw him, hopefully he remembers what I look like or we could be here for a while. Well no use standing around and staring,so I decided to take a seat at the bar and wait. I waved the bartender over and ordered a beer. I sat at the bar stool for what seemed like hours until finally, I asked the bartender if he had seen a man pass through here. I gave him my best description of Nate, with as much detail as I could remember from the picture Sully had showed me before I left. Unfortunately he shook his head and went back to cleaning the margarita glass in his hand. Well this was pointless, but before I got up to leave I was approached by two burly men. The first one on the right spoke, his thick accent made it difficult for him to be understood.

"You looking for Mr. Drake?" Something felt off about these two, so my gut told me it was best to get away from them as quickly as possible. I shook my head no and attempted to make a run to the door, but they quickly grabbed my arms and pulled me back. "We asked you a question."

Panic surged through me as I tried to think if a way to get out of this situation. Think Lara, think. Suddenly, an arm was wrapped around my waist.

"Ah, there you are. I've been looking for you everywhere." a young man said next to me. He looked oddly familiar, until it hit me, it was Nate. He then turned me around and pushed me towards the exit in one swift motion. We walked out the door with the two men staring at us before shouting in our direction. As soon as we stepped outside, Nate pushed me down into an alleyway nearby just as the two men burst through the door. He placed a finger over his lips to silence me. I peaked around the corner to see if the coast was clear, and then heaved a heavy sigh.

"Who were those men?" was my first question to Nate. "Well, hello to you too, Lara." I rolled my eyes, same old Nate.I checked the street once more scanning the area for danger, I wish I had a gun. As if Nate had read my thoughts, he shoved a 9mm pistol into my hand, and made a hand gesture for me to follow him.

We crept around the trash bins and crates scattered in the alleyway, avoiding all busy streets.

"You still never answered my question, Nate." I said after we finally knew we lost the two men.

"Abílio da Nova's men." He said as he turned to face me. Although the only light was from the moon, and distant street lights, Nate's handsome features shown through and his dark hair was a little disheveled. His pale eyes had a glimmer of I don't know what within them. Surprise possibly? Suddenly he shoved me down to the asphalt. A gun shot echoed through the air. I tightened the grip around my gun and pushed off the ground. Together Nate and I shot at the two men while dogging bullets flying through the air.

Finally, after several minutes,the last one fell to the ground and I took a deep breath inward. Damn that was close. I turned to face Nate, only to see him crouched overtop of one of the men's body, digging through pockets. "Nate this isn't the time to be looting bodies, we have to go before more come." He waved me off and continued to search. I huffed and trudged over to where he was. His hand finally emerged from one of the man's many pockets, and within it was a slip of paper.

"Lara, how do you feel about crashing parties?" Nate said with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I seriously love you all! The reviews/ follows/ favorites encouraged me to continue writing! Love you all so much, but anyways here is the new chapter Hope you all like it!**

* * *

"This is crazy, what if they recognize us?" I asked glancing between Nate and the fast approaching mansion where the party was being held. "Come on, Lara, learn to live a little." He said turning towards me in his seat. The car stopped in front of the marble steps that lead to the grand house. Before I could make a snappy comment back, the door of the car was opened for Nate and myself. We stepped out of the car and leaned towards me to whisper something that only I could hear.

"Remember look out for Abílio and his men, they are all here. Stick to the plan." Nate said before looping his arm through my own and flashing a smile at one of the maids. I rolled my eyes and adjusted my long red dress. I glanced over at Nate who was wearing a tux that we had quickly bought from a shop downtown, he looked so relaxed walking past these people, while I was a little hesitant. We had swiftly moved through the hordes of people gathered in the main room, and snuck into the hallway leading to our destination. That diary was ours for the taking. The sooner we get the diary the quicker we can leave this party.

The hallway looked abandoned except for the the occasional laugh or footstep from passing guests. This was our chance to get the diary of the crew mates from the Flor de la Mar and the find the actual ship. I never thought I could truly be excited about something again after I left the island. Watching Roth die in front of me, it just made me lose hope in finding happiness again after the closest friend, and fatherly figure, I had growing up was killed right before my eyes. Stop it Lara, focus. I told myself to not dwell on the memories from that place but at times they tended to hit me full force, causing myself to dive head first into the bundle of nightmares I had tried to push away.

We made our way down the hallway silently and slowly approached the door, we had both done this sort of thing before,so this was nothing new. Nate made a hand gesture for me to follow behind him as he inched closer until he was directly in front of it. He slid out a key from his pocket and placed it in the lock. Where he had gotten it from, and how he obtained it, I didn't know the answer, but I went along with it anyways. The door clicked open and when Nate pushed it open, I gasped.

Chests and tables were packed with jewels and other priceless items. The room had famous paintings adoring the walls, this man had everything. "Split up, and look for the diary." I said once I collected myself. I began to look in one of the four oak desks within the room. Each drawer was lined with velvet, but nothing I needed with in them. Not until the fourth desk, did I find something interesting. Inside the bottom drawer was a rope cord sewn to the fabric, I pulled it upward and I heard a pop. Bingo. Inside was a weathered looking bound book, held together by a disintegrating spine. I pulled out the book to examine it and then opened the book itself. I read the named at the top of the list and almost squealed with excitement. Almost.

"Nate! I've got it." I called over to him. He jogged over to where I was standing to get a look at the diary. "Nice job, Lara!" Nate said and sent a smile in my direction. I was about to say something in response, but was cut off.

"Hey! You two! What do you think you're doing back here?" An angry red-faced man said with a snippy attitude. Nate shoved the diary in his tux back pocket and whispered 'Follow my lead.'

"Well are you going to answer me or not?" The man asked impatiently. "The mrs. here needed to use the restroom, so we assumed it was this way since the door was wide open." Nate said casually. The man seemed to think it over before finally nodding his head. Nate and I took that as our cue to leave. We began walking back towards the crowds of people, but the guard called out to us. "Miss, the bathroom is that way." he said pointing to the hallway on the left side. I nodded and Nate followed behind me. My heels clicked on the hardwood floor and I quickly turned the corner out of the line of sight of the guard. "Nate, we have to leave before we are caught again." I said peeking around the corner. He nodded and we waited in the hallway for a few minutes to make sure the guard was gone. I took the lead until Nate stopped me outside the door of the main ballroom.

"Okay, So how are we leaving without attracting attention to ourselves?" "By walking out the front door?" I said. I hadn't really thought of another way to leave and from the look on Nate's face, he hadn't really thought of a plan either. We walked through crowds of people as swiftly and nonchalantly as possible, trying to look relaxed. But on the inside my heart as racing, and I just wanted to leave as quick as humanly possible so we could just get home and I could translate the diary.

We were almost to the door, until four men approached us at all angles. Well this doesn't look good. Two of the men separated to make room for a fifth approaching man. I recognized him immediately. Abílio.

"Hello, Mr. Drake, Ms. Croft. We have been expecting you two." Well shit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahhh I love you guyYour all of the feedback I have gotten from this story is great! I love you guys! Sorry about this chapter, it's a little sloppy. Hah but anyways here is another chapter!**

* * *

Darkness ensued for sometime and my mind was left wandering. Where we were, I didn't know. Where they were taking us, once again, I didn't know. I didn't even know if Nate was with me or not, which frightened me further. I kept creating scenarios in my head on how to escape, none ended too well for me. Back to the drawing board. During mid thought, the truck I was in hit what felt to be a big pothole and sent me flying forward and then back again, causing me to bang my head against the steel wall of the truck. I wanted to rub my head after the collision, but my hands were tied by a scratchy rope tightly knotted around my wrists. So much for easing my growing headache. I sat unmoving against the wall until suddenly the truck stopped. Looks like we are here already. I was dragged out by the arm and then my face connected with concrete, causing me to scrap off skin from my cheek.

I was pulled from the ground and then pushed forward on an unknown path that lied before me. I soon found myself strapped to a chair by more scratchy rope. Lucky me. I tried shaking of the restraints, but they were tightly knotted in place. I let out a huff and began to think of ways to get out of here. Suddenly I heard a muffled cry and then the sound of fighting. Then there was silence.

I heard a creak and then a click which sounded like the door that I remember stumbling through when the men took me here. Suddenly the world around me became visible as the bag was lifted from my head. "Hello, Ms. Croft. Such a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance." Abílio said with a slight accent. Surprisingly, as he continued to talk, he was rather good at English. "Now, if you would be so kind, Ms. Croft, where are the stolen diary pages and Afonso de Albuquerque's ring?" He asked inching closer to my face. I thought back to when Sully had showed be the diary pages, but I never remembered him having a ring. I took the diary pages from Sully and had placed them in my safe hidden in my closet. I decided to keep my mouth shut, we needed to keep the pages away from these men.

"Oh come on, Lara, tell me." He said with a sickly-sweet smile. His breath reeked of alcohol as he inched even closer to me, causing me to gag. He just laughed and motioned for one of his men to come over to him. He whispered something in his ear and the man left. I was all alone with this man. God damn it. He walked towards me with something hidden in his hand. The air suddenly left my body as soon as I felt a fist hit my side. I gasped for air as he hit me three more times. "Where is it?!" He yelled losing all his patience. "Go..to...hell." I said between breaths. He slapped me, and then got close to my face again and smiled. I didn't like the closeness of his face to my own, so I took advantage of his minute of vulnerability. I spit in his eyes, which wasn't my best move. I was then greeted by a pissed off, crazy man with a knife to my throat. Great job, Lara, well thought out, I told myself.

"Damn it, tell me where it is!" He pressed it further into my neck. My gaze drifted to the man before me who held my life in his hands. I took a short breath and looked towards the ceiling attempting not to move an inch. I prayed that I could get out of this situation without divulging any secrets, but the way this conversation was heading, I wasn't sure I would be able to hold my tongue much longer. He stepped back and began to pace back and forth. Then he came back towards me, knife outstretched and then placed the blade on my forearm and sliced it. Blood began to drip out from the gash. He repeated this process several times on both of my arms causing me to hiss in pain. I wanted to scream, the pain began to grow as the cuts multiplied. My vision began to fade, and my eyes began to droop. Before I drifted into unconsciousness, I saw Abílio leave the room.

I jolted up in my chair, causing me to gasp in pain as the fresh wounds opened at my sudden jerky movement. Each gash had blood oozing from within, and I was afraid I was losing too much blood because each cut was rather deep. I tried to calm my breathing as the pain began to increase. I looked towards the door and saw a shadow slink by and then the door opened slightly. A man walked in silently and shut the door quickly. Nate.

I left out a heavy breath as he rushed over to me after he made sure no one was coming. "Lara! We need to find a way out of here and..." He stopped mid sentence and looked me over. Concern soon filled his eyes as he saw my bleeding gashes that covered my arms,and my puffy face. He cut my restraints off and helped me stand. Who knew just standing up would cause me to lose so much stamina. I wobbled for a moment and then focused all my energy on escaping, I would worry about my cuts later. He crept out the door first and I soon followed. We snuck down the hall, and reached the door that lead to the back stairwell. My heart was racing we were almost out of this place, where ever that may be. But that was something for us to worry about after we escaped.

Once we reached the bottom of the stairs, the exit door was not too far away. No problems so far, but we weren't out of this yet. I silently prayed, hoping that we would make it out without a fight. But unfortunately things were never easy. Standing by the door were two burly men, each holding SMGs. "Great. You take the one on the left and I got the one on the right." Nate said and than sprung into action. I watched him move towards the man, and I soon followed his lead. I looked over to Nate and he looked back at me. At the same time, we grabbed the men from behind. I wrapped my slender arm around the man's large neck and pulled him backwards, tightening my hold to cut off his airways. He began to choke and gasp for air, which encouraged me to pull tighter. He soon fell to the ground in a heap. I looked over to Nate to see he was staring at me with a smirk painted on his face. "Took you long enough." He said grinning. "You could have helped, instead of standing and laughing." "I didn't want to take you away from all the fun younwere having." He said snidely so I got up and pushed past him to open the exit door. The moment my feet him the asphalt, I sprinted towards the woods nearby, with Nate following close on my trail. He grabbed my arm to stop me, causing me to twist back towards him.

"What are you doing? We have to keep moving, unless you want to get caught." I spit out, this was no time to stop. "Running around, not knowing where you are going isn't going to help us. We need to figure out where we are." He said with a serious tone. What happened to Nate? He used to be the type of guy to think on his feet, not plan ahead. I looked at him strangely, but decided he was right, it was better to know what to do in advance rather than aimlessly run around in circles.

"Alright, so what's the plan?"

* * *

**So what'd ya think? OkayAnyways I Will try and update soon! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Don't hate me because I haven't updated in God knows how long, but I'm back! I want to say thanks to all of my readers, you guys are awesome! Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

My bare feet pounded into the dirt beneath me as I ran. God this was a horrible plan. Nate's brilliant idea was to separate and then regroup later at the ratty hotel on the far end of town. The familiar sound of dogs barking could be heard in the distance, causing me to pick up my pace.

My legs were beginning to tire and I felt the energy drain from my body. Great. I told myself to keep running, that the faster I ran the quicker I could get started on finding the actual ship. this helped motivate me a little. A faint glow was soon seen through the trees up ahead of me. Thank God. But good things don't last, well for me that is. Shouting and the barks of at least four dogs echoed throughout the night air. So much for a good diversion.

Soon the texture of the ground changed from dirt to cobblestone. I decided the best way to lose my attackers would be weaving my way through back alleys and crowds. But considering it was 2 am, I scratched off running through crowds of people. Surprisingly the amount of people roaming the streets of London at night shocked me, it must be game night. Finally after about ten minutes of sprinting, I had lost the men following me and made it to our meeting point. Now where was Nate?

I found a bench hidden off to the side of the entrance of the motel and sat down to finally catch my breath. I looked down at my once beautiful red dress, which was now fraying at the bottom, and torn in several places. Stray pieces of hair fell into my eyes because my bun was beginning to unravel. What I wanted to do now was check out the diary, and find the next clue in order to find the Flor de la Mar.

Nate burst through the nearby bushes and grabbed me by the arm pulling me through the lobby doors. People turned looking at the two of us huffing. Well this is awkward. We made our way to the elevator and got off on the third floor to get to Nate's room. Bursting through the door, we scattered to lay all our clues out. We needed to find the ship first.

* * *

I woke up sprawled across the floor, laying on top of a textbook about Sumatra. looks like that's where we are headed this afternoon. Better buy plane tickets for our flight. I pushed myself up into a sitting position, and looked around to see Nate sound asleep at the little round table in the corner of the room. The diary and the relating pages were strew across the table in front of him.

"Nate!" I shouted over to him. He jumped up, looking around the room.

"What happened?!"

"Come on, it's time to go. We have a flight to catch."

We left the motel and hailed a cab to head for the airport. I wish I had packed more than just a tee shirt and shorts, but from the looks of it Nate didn't pack any better. After buying two tickets to Sumatra, and heading through security which took over an hour, we still had two hours to waste.

Sitting around the boarding area gave Nate and I chance to talk worry free for the time being. The time passed quickly and we soon found ourselves dozing off in our seats after about an hour on the plane. I woke up a checked my watch, 3:19. We had been on the plane for at least four hours, and Nate was still sound asleep next to me. I took in my surroundings, we were sitting in coach with not that many other people here, Sumatra wasn't a big tourist attraction I guess. We decided on coach because we didn't want any unwanted attention on ourselves. Most people we either listening to music, reading a book, or sleeping, all except one man who was looking straight at me, I leaned back into my seat to avoid his direct gaze. Something about him looked familiar but I couldn't place my finger on it. He had thinning grey hair, and wore a baseball cap to shield most of his face, which struck me as odd, plus he wore a tacky red 'Aloha, Hawaii' shirt and had a really dark brown mustache that didn't match his hair. I nudged Nate and he was startled awake.

"Someone startles easy." I said with a smirk playing on my lips. I could tell he was not trying to smile himself, but he failed.

"Shut up." He said then looked away. I was about to poke fun again, but then stopped myself because I remembered why I had woken him up in the first place.

"Nate? You see that man over there with the red shirt?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He keeps looking over here. Do you think its one of Abílio's men?"

"No." was all that Nate said before he got up and approached the man sitting across the aisle.

"Real subtle, Nate." I mumbled under my breath.

Suddenly the two started talking, and laughing. What was going on? I stared at Nate and the strange man, until Nate turned to men and signaled me over. I cautiously approached the two men and then I finally realized who this man was.

"Hey Sully, didn't recognize you at first." I said with a sheepish grin.

"And you're supposed to be the smart one." He said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"Thought I would help out, adventure just calls to me."

* * *

We had landed in Medan in the early evening, I wasn't sure of the exact time because of the time difference between here and London. We got right down to business and found the nearest part bench to look at the diary. We read and reread the diary several time until coming to the conclusion. Our next step was to find out the location of the village mentioned in the diary. After about three hours of futile searching, we finally came across something useful.

"Look, in this part of the jungle there is a body of water." Nate said showing me what he was talking about.

"That seems to match the description in the diary. It said that they traveled inward after the ship finally sunk, and found a village of gold, with water and mountains that sparkled. So the village has to be there because the Barisan Mountains are not too far away from the body of water." I smiled to Nate who returned the gesture, we were getting closer!

* * *

"Sir, we found the next location, and they're here."

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Was it okay? I want to say thank you to all of you again because you deserve it! Love you guys!


End file.
